Russian Brainwashing
by LasagnaLover
Summary: It starts of like any other day.. that is until America is kidnapped! The other countries will have to try to save him and stop what America's kidnapper has in store for them. ENJOY! p.s. rating may go up in time:
1. Chapter 1

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The day started off like almost any other meeting day would. Italy was talking his head off about pasta, England and France were at each other's throats, Japan was working on designs for a new Japanese horror game, Germany was failing at getting the meeting started, China was ignoring everyone, and Canada was being ignored (as usual).

America noted this as he looked around the room. He let out a sigh. America was bored, wait no he was worse than bored. He was DYING of boredom. Why were these blasted meetings so long?

"Great now I'm starting to sound like Iggy," he thought to himself.

America rubbed his forehead in frustration. Danget why couldn't they just start the meeting for once. He would have totally thought of himself insane for thinking that. Hell, he might have been convinced that this was a parallel version of himself thinking, but right now all he wanted to do was go home.

A cold chill suddenly went through his body.

"Hello Amerika how are you?"

He knew that childish, mostly insane voice from anywhere. Swiftly turning around America spotted Russia standing TO FRIGGIN CLOSE behind him. They were about and arm's length away, and not the long pair like Russia's but a short kind like Sealand.

"Bored as hell," America answered crossing his arms together and leaning back. He wanted to be as far away from the commie as possible.

"Well I just wanted to inform you that England wanted to speak with you outside," Russia gave one of his classic smiles, "He said it was very urgent."

"Hu?"

America looked around the room. England was nowhere to be seen and France was now conversing with a slightly disturbed Canada.

"Ok, sure whatever," mumbled America. He lazily got out of the chair and made his way to the doors. Why did England want to "talk"? Probably to complain how much of a waste he was. He groaned quietly to himself.

Once America stepped outside and close the door he sat on the steps. The sun was shining and there were almost no clouds in sight. It was a nice day; he should have been playing baseball instead of going to boring old conference meetings.

"Yo, Iggy ya wanted to talk?"

But, the only response he got back was the honking of cars and the rustling of leaves. It was quiet, to quiet.

"Hay Iggy where are y…AKKKK!" America stopped in mid-sentence because right then something cold, hard, and metal rammed into his skull. He slid across the ground barley conscious.

"Foolish Amerika-kan," America heard a voice say, but he was to dizzy to recognize who it was. He then felt two large leather hands slowly and carefully pick him up right before the darkness swallowed him and he blacked out.

Authors Notes:

Yo, hay this was just a quick first chapter I did on my phone. I was so tired that I was to lazy to make it longer. So ya I will try to do another one soon. Also this story is also found on deviantart, my username is smore 123.

SEE YA! THE HERO HAS SPOKEN!

Update:

I fixed some of the spelling:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow my bloody head!"

A throbbing England made his way down the hall and back to the conference room. He had just woken up in a closet with a massive (and i mean massive) headache. If it was a hangover he didn't know, all he knew right now was that his head hurt like bloody hell.

"How did I end up in a closet," England thought to himself, "It was kinda stranggggggeeeeee-!"

England crashed to the ground falling over another body.

"What the?"

He opened his eyes to see a smiling France below him.

"Angleterre, what a pleasant surprise, but i would maybe like to do this more," France smiled deviously now, "private."

"Get the bloody hell off me you frog!"

France's smile grew, "ahhh, but it is you that is on top of me, is it not?"

England scowled to himself for a moment before receding off of France, but it wasn't long till the dizziness overtook him again.

"Angleterre what is wrong?" France now had on a worried expression.

"Nothing is wrong you frog, now if you will excuse me." England took a few steps and collapsed onto the floor. He was feeling sick to his stomach and being dizzy did not help at all.

"Nothings wrong, nothings WRONG!," France knelt down beside him, "Just look at you, you are a mess."

"Why do you care!," England scooted away from the french man, "and what in Gods name are you doing here outside the conference room anyway?"

France now stood up, "I could ask you the same thing, but as you must know I was sent to look for our dear Angleterre and America, you were both absent for some time and..-"

"Wait hold on a bloody second," England cut him off, "what did you just say?"

Sighing France started to repeat it again.

"I said that I was sent..-" He was cut off again.

"It was a rhetorical question you frog!" How could that burger eating wanker be missing, he never left a meeting before?

"I might also add," France said cutting into his thoughts, "that I saw Russia tell him that you wanted to speak with him, right before you disappeared that is."

England stared at France dumbly, "what i dont recall that!"

Then suddenly a blinding flash of silver came to his mind and the bitter taste of metal to his mouth. It resembled a lot like...Russia's pipe! Was that how he ended up in the closet?

Steadily climbing to his feet England limped back to the conference room with a confused France in tow. He had to cheek, just to prove his hunch correct. Stumbling into the conference room England scanned it for the tall Russian.

No sign of him.

This was bad, this was very bad. If Russia had taken America then all hell would break loose. He probably would have his revenge from the Cold War and everyone knows how that turned out.

Suddenly he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a terrified France staring at a smiling...Russia?

"Hello comrades, beautiful day isn't it?" Russia was smiling as if he was a child that could do no wrong. But, how false that was.

"Russia," England tried to remain calm, but when dealing with Russia things were never calm," where is Alfred?" He was really trying to keep the strain out of his voice. He and Russia had been enemies a long time ago, but even though it was a while ago things were still not patched up between them.

"Ahhhh, little Amerika is that who you speak of?" Russia was still smiling his creepy smile. that thing always seemed to put him on edge.

England fisted his hands. If Russia wanted to play games then that was ok, but when they involved America then things got out of hand.

"Yes AMERICA!" He practically screamed the last word.

"Sorry my comrades, but I haven't seen him," Russia thought for a second, " I would try to ask possibly Germany or Japan though, they seem to be the ones that talked to him last."

England was about to yell at him again, but France interrupted him from trying to anger the Russian.

"Thank you Russia we give you our thanks, goodby now." The french man quickly grabbed England by the wrist and draged him away from Russia. If it were anyone else (well except Germany or Cuba) then he wouldn't have interfered, but this was Russia they were talking about. There was no taking chances with him.

Once they were a good distance away England tore his arm away and glared back at France.

"What was that for you bloody frog!," He was fuming, how dare France do that to him.

"Oh do you mean saving your life Angleterre, then you are welcome." England huffed at France's retort and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Yes well...thanks," He hated thanking the frog, "but if you do that again I will tare out your hair and throw it in the fire!"

France nodded but there was a fearful look in his eyes, "ok, now how about we ask around for America's whereabouts after the meeting is finished?" Asking the russian again was out of the question. They had to take this slow and cautious, France personally did not want his beautiful face to be attacked with a lead pipe.

"Fine."

"Everyone lets take our seats again please, the meeting is about to continue." The loud bark of Germany's voice was heard and everybody went to their seat.

Except America who was still absent.

England sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey everybody! Sorry but i was kinda lazy for a while, I finally got the energy to type this. **

**So ya the last one was kinda small and sorry if this one has to much dialog. Im trying to add up onto the story. But hey hope ya guys like it and please review if ya want to. **

**SEE YA! THE HERO HAS SPOKEN^_^**

**Update:  
**

**I fixed the spelling on this story:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting ended soon after. Russia headed for his car in the parking lot; he was not disturbed the slightest by that fool England's curiosity or anger of America's disappearance. In fact, he was delighted to have a challenger, even if it was only England. It was much better then having none at all.

The thought of a challenger soon brought Russia back to the memories of the cold war as he drove. After WW2 the world was in utter chaos, almost every country was in turmoil. Even Germany, who was the world's greatest power back then. Only two countries were left standing, that was him and America.

Ah, America the home of the brave and the land of the free. How pitiful it would have been to see him fall, bet he didnt fall. He beat Russia at his own game and that angered him.

It also intrigued him though.

The boy that was given military might and power was more then he seemed. What did he hide behind that naive mind of his?

The seen changed before him as Russia drove into the American country side. The place he was going to was top secret, even to his boss. No one could know what he kept hidden there, if someone happened to stumble upon it that would ruin his plan. Russia pulled into the garage of the building that was safely hidden from view. He had trusted people who built this facility for him, but they could have been easily despencfull to. Humans were always so trusting.

But, the reason that this building was hidden from the human eye was that it was cut clean into a mountain side. No one would expect him to hid in a so open area, but be hidden all the same. It was brilliant!

Getting out of his car Russia walked down the main hallway, stopping only to tighten his scarf. He soon made his way to the door he was looking for and pushed it open, stepping in to meet his prisoner.

***America's POW***

I awoke to a searing pain on the left side of my head. Moving my hand up to touch the spot I realized that my hands and feet were strapped to a table, immobilizing me.

"How did I get here?" I thought to myself. My lips were to numb to use right now. Every spot on my body felt like it was in agony, especially my head. It felt like a piece of cloth was over my eyes, probably a blindfold. I tried wiggling my hands and fingers, but it was no use.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening came to my ears and the blindfold over my eyes was ripped off. Staring at me was the face of Russia. God, I hated that commie bastard, every time I saw that grinning face I just wanted to punch it. He was staring, boring into by eyes as if trying to find a weak point. I bet that was what he was doing anyways.

The commie bastard spoke first, "Ah, hello comrade Amerika, enjoying your stay?"

"No," I spat at him, but he still kept grinning, "how did I get here anyways?"

The words actually came out a bit mumbled because of my numb lips. That though didnt stop Russia from hearing and understanding them.

"I brought you here, silly."

"That doesn't make sense!" Arg, he still had on that creepy smile!

Russia raised an eyebrow, "But, Amerika you do not understand, I brought you here to this place after I knocked you out with my pipe."

"Why the hell did you do that!" I was so angry. Nothing would please me more right now then to beat the living tar out of Russia!

Suddenly, something cold and soft covered my mouth. Russia's hand! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! A siren was going of into my head, Russia was literally touching me! I tried swinging my head from side to side to shake him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Shh, comrade Amerika you need to learn to control that big mouth of yours, that will be one of the first thing I will be teaching you."

I bit one of his gloved fingers, but that hand still stayed in place, "Get your commie-ass hand off me, you commie bastard!"

Russia remove his hand, then swung it down to slap me hard on the face. OW! I guessed that there would be a big purple bruise by tomorrow.

"You will learn to speak to me more politely; a child does not insult their parents like that."

"Stop with the stupid commie mind words Russia, why did you bring me here in the first place?"

Giving me a tsk and a wave of the finger Russia strolled over to a cart on the other side of the room. He rolled it over and from what I saw on it, there was a LOT of needles and spiky things. My heart beat started to get faster. What the heak was Russia about to do? I looked over to said nation and saw him flicking a needle to cheek for air. Was Russia going to poison me? No he wouldn't do that, not to a fellow nation. We nations cant die, but we can though be in terrible agony. Then a thought occurred to me. A fellow nation that was just in a cold war with him. Was this revenge for the cold war? THAT was what this whole thing was about?

"Russia dude, um well is this whole thing part of revenge from me winning the cold war?"

He looked at me surprised, guess he thought that I was smarter then I looked, but his answer proved me wrong, "You are partially right, but this is because of and entirely other thing."

"What?" I was starting to get anxious, maybe I could stall him. Just until I could escape.

Russia seeming to read the expressions on my face, plunged the needle into my neck.

My world slowly started to swirl around me.

"Good try comrade, but I think it is time to sleep."

And I was sucked into blackness once again.

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok so another one done. I just wanted to finish this and because im grounded from using my laptop until the school year is over. JUST ABOUT ONE MORE WEEK! **

**So im sorry for America blacking out all the time, but *whispers* shhhh, its a secret:)**

**P.S, I actually think my writings getting alittle better, or i just suck at writing on my phone, Eather way  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The second America woke up again he was shoved into a small room. The room as about the size of a janitors closet, it had a light bulb with a string on the ceiling and a small bed that took up almost half of the room. If that's what it could be called. Russia had not returned yet and America spent every waking moment thinking and forming an escape plan. He would not just sit there and let that commie get away with his evil plans. He was the HERO!

Two days had passed and America had not seen a single glimpse of Russia. Had he finally given up on him?

Four days passed without America seeing the wintery nation, then six, then nine. It had been about nine days (he stopped counting) without spotting Russia. America was starting to become pale and lose weight. You could almost see his rib cage because he was so hungry. He was also beginning to hear things, weird things. One time he heard the sound of an eagle's cry outside. Rushing to the small barred window America looked outside. But, there was only the bare land. No animals were in sight. Another time America swore he heard a faint voice cry out "My Son, oh my dear Son!". Nothing or no one was there though.

After the eleventh day had passed the door to his prison had opened. America was sleeping so he had not heard his visitor. Russia made his way to the sleeping American and weaved his hands through the light dirty-blonde hair.

"I am sorry my dear Amerika, but this is for the best." Russia stopped running his hands through America's hair and placed a small chip on his head, covered by the golden locks. He then left the small prison, unaware of his secret watcher.

**On the other side of the U.S.A (about 11 days earlier)**

After the meeting had ended England and France searched for Germany who they found hanging with Italy (of course) and Japan.

"Ve~ England, France hi!" Waved Italy as they were coming over.

"Yes hello Italy," England turned to Germany, "Germany we need your help." Germany raised an eyebrow with this.

"And why is that?"

"That would be a matter we need to discuss in...," France looked over at Belarus," Private." Sensing what they would say was important Germany directed England, France, Italy, and Japan (who had not said anything yet) inside the conference building. Once they were inside England turned to the German.

"Now England what is-"

"AMERICA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY-!" Germany instantly covered the Englishman's mouth.

"Quiet," Looking over they spotted Belarus sink back behind the door. He brought his fingers to his mouth to mean "shhhh".

"America's been kidnapped by Russia." Whispered England. Italy gasped and Japan paled. Germany though was completely silent.

"I worried about this," whispered Japan, "I have been observing Russia-san for a while, he had been acting strange." The others gave him the look.

"Well stranger then usual."

"What will we do," Panicked Italy.

Everyone (except Germany who was still in that thinking silence, looked at England), "I dont know what to bloody do!"

"Well you are Amerique's brother." France said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

"I have a plan," Announced Germany coldly, "but, it may be risky." The nations crowded together, Germany describing the details of his plan to rescue America.

They were to painfully oblivious though, that they forgot all about Belarus. She quietly snuck out of the building. No one was going to hurt Russia or ruin his scheme to make the world a perfect place. Jumping into her car, Belarus drove off to warn her dear big brother of the other nations plans.

**Authors Notes: **

**Ok so I am trying to put in some foreshadowing. Like at the part with the mysterious voice, cliffhanger^_^**

**P.S. There will be no RussiaXAmerica yaoi or any other kind in this story with America. But yes there might be some brotherly and parental love. Also my chapters might be alittle ...well not super long. Im not that good at writing long chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

"=**talking out loud ** '=**thinking**

* * *

**BEEP,** BEEP**, BEEP. **BEEP**, BEEP, **BEEP**. BEEP, **BEEP**, BEEP. **

Waking up from his peaceful slumber America groaned. "Five more minutes!"

**BEEP, **BEEP**, BEEP. **BEEP**, BEEP, **BEEP**. BEEP, **BEEP** BEEP. **

The covers were ripped off of America, exposing him to the cold. He swiped (with eyes still closed) at the intruder, but only caught air.

**BEEP, **BEEP**, BEEP. **BEEP**, BEEP, **BEEP**. BEEP, **BEEP**, BEEP. **

America slammed his pillow on top of his head. No use, he could still hear the alarm.

It only took a few seconds after that until, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M UP!"

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." Came a childish voice from the end of the bed. America peered over his shoulder and guess who he found. The devil himself or better known as RUSSIA! The Russian was quietly observing America, taking in his every movement and emotion. "You seem to have liked my house call~da."

Quickly jumping out of the bed America stood on the hard, cold floor. He did not want to seem defenseless, especially in front of _him_, 'Well its better then bein' woken up by the pipe.' he thought. Russia tipped his head a little to the side, "Or would you have preferred my pipe."

'WTF man, he has mind reading powers!' Russia laughed, "No, it is because you have been saying those things out loud." Mentally, America did a facepalm. Only with Russia. And speaking of Russia, said nation was now about two feet away and closing the space rapidly. America backed up into the wall, but it was no use. Russia was right in front of him, staring down with glowing violet eyes. The wintery nation pinned both of America's arms and leaned down, "I think it is time to start your first lesson."

"W-what?" America choked. Russia smiled creepily. That always seemed to freak him out and the Russian bastard knew that. "I must teach you the proper lessons in life~_da_?" He took out a syringe filled with orange liquid, "Stay still or this might hurt a lot more." Despite the warning America started struggling. No WAY was this commie gonna put another sedative in him again. But instead of his neck, Russia injected it into his head!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" America screamed and struggled harder, but Russia's grip only got tighter. The orange liquid drained from the needle and into his brain. He wished he could pass out, oh he wanted so badly now to escape into darkness. Sadly though that did not happen. Even when the syringe was empty and Russia had taken it out America was still screaming.

"Sh, sh now that's a good boy." Russia had whispered as he grabbed America and wrapped him into a bear hug. The screaming had died down, but whimpering could still be heard.

"You did good my sunflower," said the wintery nation, "there is only one more thing to do though." Picking America up bridle style, Russia left the small prison and headed into a room with many techno- gadgets and lights. In the middle of the room sat a very odd chair though. It was bulky on the back and had wires sticking out from it. The wires were glowing many different colors pink, green, blue, yellow, red. Energy seemed to radiant off of them. Russia sat America into the chair. The moment he did that straps snapped onto his wrist and ankles.

"no, no." America tiredly moaned as he slumped forward. Russia caught him, "Sh, keep your energy, you will need it." Walking over to one of the machines, Russia typed something in which resulted to a low humming noise being made from the ground. It soon became faster and louder. America blinked, trying to wipe the dizziness and tiredness from his eyes. He soon spotted many circles around him and the chair, like on a tree to represent its life. They were glowing a soft blue color. At the same time though the circles were almost spinning around and around him. A wave a dizziness stretched over America once again. The circles were getting faster. The lights were getting brighter.

America started to hyperventilate. This was insane, what the heak was happening! Everything continued to go faster and faster and brighter and brighter. Looking around frantically America tried to find a way out. He was trapped! America squeezed his eyes shut ready for the worst. All of a sudden, BAM! The power slowly shut off. The chair he was sitting on and the spinning circles were loosing power. He opened his eyes. Soon the entire room was filled with darkness. America could faintly see the outline of Russia.

"Hm, it seems that they have gotten here faster then I had predicted." Russia hummed. He walked over to America, who was still strapped onto the chair. "I will be back soon, stay here and be quiet while I'm gone." Russia walked out of the room and closed the door with a quiet 'thud'.

'There is no way I am listening to that commie!' thought America.

'_But we should listen to comrade Russia, he knows whats best_.' America froze. Did he just think that. No, it must have been his imagination. But than he heard it again.

'_Hello, I might have known you were dumb, but you are also very impolite.'_

'What the hell are you?' asked/thought America. The voice pause, _'I dont know, but what I do know is that me and you are one.' _Great, not only was he talking to a voice inside of his head but he was starting to sound like Russia...or how he would think.

'Listen, I dont know what you are or how you got here, 'America thought, 'but stay-' The door to the room swung open and the light turned on. He was expecting to see Russia return, but what he saw was a surprise. A GREAT surprise!

"America oh god, lets get you outta here." Came a English voice and not inside his head. Appearing before America was a worried looking England. Man was he glad to see him. England was wearing full black spy gear. He pulled out a walkies-talkie. "Hello, hello this is England here, I just found America anyone copy"

The walkies-talkie buzzed for a moment until another voice could be heard. "Yes England we copy, were heading over there right now and Oh Gott!" Screaming could be heard on the other end. England pressed the walkies-talkie again, "Germany, Germany, "he yelled, no answer.

"You shouldn't mess in others affairs, especially when they do not involve or concerns you, da."

America (who was still in the chair) and England froze. Russia stepped out from the shadow of the door, wielding his trusty pipe. England stepped back and grabbed the gun from his holster. "Don't move Ruskie or I will-" Right then Russia had slammed England across the room. He slammed agents the wall with so much force that England made a creator and fell to the ground unconscious. Russia turned to America, "You see little one, that is what happens to those who are bad." America tried to protest, but he couldn't for some reason. It was like his mouth was filled with cement. Grabbing an unconscious England by the arm Russia dragged him to the door.

"Mother Russia will be back again, got to take care of one little thing first." And he was gone. The whole thing back there, it must have been a rescue mission. Tears started to well up in America's eyes, but he quickly shook them away.

'No, I must..no I will stay strong, for Iggy's sake.'

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**YES! I haven't updated this story for a while. I have been in like a writers block for a little bit. Dont ya just hate it when you write something and you always feel like you have to change it because its might not be perfect. I kinda feel that I went a little to fast for this part:(  
**

**I am really sorry America, it just had to be done;_; Oh ya and the syringe that Russia sticks in America, its not a sedative. Im kinda tiered of makin America pass out all the time. But you will have to wait and find out what it really was, I have a couple of ideas already.  
**

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!**

**Oh Gott=Oh God  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"How did we get into this mess?"

Currently Germany, Japan,England, France, and Italy were sitting in a dungeon, or to be more specific, the basement. The whole place was overloaded with maximum security to prevent any means of escape. Things seemed to be hopeless. England and France were arguing, Japan was searching the walls, Germany was trying to ignore the two arguing countries and was getting a splitting headache, and Italy was in the corner crying his eyes out. Like I said (or the narrator), it seemed hopeless.

"I would have rescued him if it wasn't for you!" Yelled England. France meanwhile scoffed.

"Me, well what about you. You are blaming everything on everyone else because you think you are soooo, _perfect_." France walked over and leaned agents the cell bars, "If I were you Angleterre, then I would have kept that horrid Russia away from Amerique at the very beginning."

"What are you talking about?"

When England asked this France laughed, but it was a mocking laugh instead of a humorous one, "Don't you remember Amerique's first world meeting?"

_~Flashback~_

_It was America's- _

"Ve~ I like flashbacks."

"SHUT UP ITALY!" Italy goes back to crying in the corner.

_~Continue Flashback~_

_It was America's first meeting as an independent nation. Calling him proud would hardly explain how he felt. He was ecstatic! Now he could show England what he could truly be, a REAL nation. Not some colony that said yes to every command. Or that turned a blind eye when his people were angry or in danger. That was not him, he was America. Home of the brave and land of the free. If he couldn't have freedom then he would rather die. Give me liberty or give me death. _

_As he slowly walked to the big oak doors that lead to the conference room America had one thing on his mind, 'No turning back now.' He pushed the doors open and all of a sudden every country in the world had their eyes on him, especially England who spit out his rum shocked at the arrival of his ex-colony. _

_You git, what are you doing here!" He shouted, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process. _

_"I am a nation, you have no jurisdiction over what I do now."_

_England's blood boiled. He was an empire, an FREGGIN empire. No one, not even America a puny nation...no colony, spoke to him like that. "Yes I do, you are still mine and under the power of Great Briton, you are to leave this building at ONCE!"But, America did not leave. He did not even wince when England rose his voice and that made him even angrier. _

_"You have no power over me, you never did," America whispered harshly, but could be heard because of the level of silence the room had gotten to, "I am America, home of the brave and land of the free, and I am going to be a hero!" Some nations rolled their eyes, but remained silent as the two brothers glared at each other. Suddenly, low clapping filled the silence."I am impressed, my name is The Russian Empire or you can call me Russia, da" Russia looked at the blonde with interest. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard many stories of you, the boy who stood up agents the British Empire."_

_America was left dumbfounded as the large (and I mean large, man was this guy on steroids large) man came up to him and shook his hand. After a minute or two of staring he finally regained his scenes and also shook the Russian's hand, "Uh...thanks, I mean its also awesome to meet you."_

_"Not as awesome as the Awesome Prussia!" A new voice rang out. A albino man with red eyes pushed Russia out of the way and eagerly shook America's hand."Hey kid, remember me I was one of the awesomest people to help you win the Revo-thing war!" Prussia received a glare from England, but ignored him (as usual). _

_"Bruder, we do not introduce ourselves properly like that," another voice spoke, now a man with blond hair and blue eyes (but not light blue like his) came up to America and shook his hand, "My name is Germany, I am Bruder Prussia's brother."_

_"But he acts like my father." Prussia whispered to America which he returned with a light chuckle. Now almost every country was walking up to America and introducing themselves. Some of them were kind like Prussia, others though were like they had their underwear in a knot. There was this one nation called Japan who seemed so nervous, he noted to himself that maybe it would be a good idea to become friends. They already got along really well right now. Plus there was this other named Belarus, she seemed like she wanted to kill him or make out with him (in America's mind just to note). Better be a good idea to stay away from her. As he was shaking the hands of other nations America failed to realize that someone was watching him and closely. Russia stood there chatting with Lithuania, but his eyes were on America. This boy certainly had his interest. If he could defeat the largest empire in the world then what else could he accomplish? Another thought quickly flashed in Russia's mind, if the boy was his imagine what __he__ could do. He could crush Britain to the ground, unite the world and then all would become one with him. All he had to do was conquer America, ether by force or other means. Russia had been to preoccupied with his thoughts though that he didn't notice two pairs of eyes were on him. _

_"I worry for Amerique, Angleterre." Said France as he watched Russia. England, who was standing besides France laughed, "Worry, yes I should worry. Worry for what that git is going to do to me." _

_"You can not mean that you have no concern for your brother, Angleterre?" _

_England sighed, "I do worry for him France, but like he said he is an __**independent **__nation now," he spat that horrid word, "Besides, why should I worry about Russia. He can do nothing to America." France shook his head, "I may not be so sure, Russia has his ways of getting what he wants."_

_"Haha, and you think Russia wants America?" _

_"Yes I do, and I have plenty of good reasons to think so." Said France as he continued to let his eyes follow the giant nation. "Just promise me Angleterre that you will still watch over Amerique."_

_Sigh," I promise."_

_~End Flashback~_

"But, you never kept that promise or we would have never been in situation in the first place!" This time it was France that yelled. He marched over and grabbed England's shoulders, "You have never forgiven him for the Revolutionary War! Every 4th of July you go to a bar and drown yourself in your own tears!"

"Th-thats not-"

But, France cut him off, "Not what, true. Angleterre everyone knows of it, even Amerique. You can not run from the past, the past will only come to haunt you!"

"FRANCE ENOUGH!"

Germany had stepped in by the time England had been reduced to a sniffling mess. He turned to France.

"Ok, ok you want me to admit it. FINE! I am a horrible brother, I am a horrible father!," England finally broke, collapsing onto his knees, "I never deserved America, America should have gotten better then me!" The English nation was crying even harder then Italy had ever done. He was torn, he should have been better to America. But now look what happened.

France realized what he had done and picked the sobbing nation up. He had gone to far and France knew it. "I'm sorry, " He pulled England into a warm hug, " We are going to get him back, I promise."

"Y-you promise."

"Yes Angleterre, I will die before I even let Russia harm a single hair on his head." France now had his arm slinged around England who was wiping the tears from his eyes. He then gave England a wink, "You know, you look very cute when you are emotional." In which France received a slap on the head, "Shut it, frog!"

"Ve~England likes France, England likes France."

"ITALY!" Both the English and German countries yelled while France gave England another wink. Soon all the countries settled down (except Japan who stayed quiet the whole time) and quietness graced the dungeon. That is until...

"Soooo, do any of you wankes know how to get out of here?"

***Meanwhile in Germany***

"Bruder...Bruder...B-r-u-d-e-r...BRUDER!" A bored Prussia looked around his brother's house for well, his brother. When he came upon the kitchen though he found a very interesting note:

_Dear Germany's older brother...Prussia,_

_Ve~ its me Italy, Germany's best friend. I wanted to tell you that Germany, Japan, England, France, and me were going to go rescue America. He was kidnapped by Russia and England wanted us to save him :D_

_If you can come with us then that would be fun~! I will make us all pasta^^_

_PASTA,_

_Italy_

Prussia scanned the note over once then twice. He then threw it down and raced out the door, "Time for some awesome savin by the AWESOME ME!" Suddenly his stomach growled.

"Well...awesome lunch before savin. A person like me has to have a good meal before heroic duties." Prussia started to head back to the house but stopped.

"HOLY HELL I SOUND LIKE AMERICA!"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ya I know, this one is America and Russialess. But I was just trying to show what happened to the others. And Prussia...he was just a random thought that i decided to put in there:)**

**I'm sorry Iggy for so much emotional stuff. But France is right;D**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**P.S. Oh ya and for all you Japan fans out there. Sorry i put in no dialog for him. I was going to first say that he escaped and rescued everyone but then I thought that was to fast. So I added Prussia in there instead. And to all you Prussia fans out there (me included) yes Prussia is going to be in more of the story. He is to awesome not to be^^ **

**Bruder=brother**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Prussia~**

Prussia raced up the steps of the house and ran to the kitchen. He HAD to have something to eat or he would die before he even got there...well where ever there was. Prussia ripped open the fridge and took out some meatballs and cheese. He also went to the cabinet to get some bread. A few seconds later, WHOLA a meatball sandwich was born!

Looking around to make sure no one was there Prussia sneaked one of his brother's beers. Hehe he wouldn't mind or notice, if he did then to bad! It had a good life in the cellar anyways.

After he had consumed the meatball sandwich in one bite Prussia started gulping down the beer. He was in peaceful bliss until a tapping could be felt on his shoulder. Prussia turned around and was like OH MY GOD *nosebleed*. A very, very hot chick was standing in front of him. She was wearing a short leather skin dress and a bow was strapped over her shoulders. Her hair was the color of the blackest night, plus it looked like it was the silkiest material in the world. She stared down at him (yes stared down, she was taller to his disappointment) with clear blue sky eyes that shined beautifully. Her brown tan lips that matched her brown tan skin started to move.

"Kingdom of Prussia, older brother of Germany. I need your help."

* * *

**~Russia~**

"What have you analyzed from our guest, sister?"

Russia stood in front of a giant computer screen with a control panel located at the bottom. The person operating the panel was none other then Ukraine, who was helping to try to make her brother happy. The screen displayed lots of data collected from their most recent experiment and observations. Ukraine turned to her brother.

"Since the project was a fail (A.N: see ch 5) I have taken samples of Alfred's brain DNA from the test and..."

"And what?"

She pause,"...he seems to have another personality inhabiting him. If something is not done this personality will completely take over.

Russia ran a hand over his face. Great now another setback. He thought for a moment, 'what if this could actually be a good thing?' That made him wonder.

"Sister what is known about this second personality?" Ukraine fidgeted, she did not want to do this. She was kinda friends with America and the ones he had locked in his prison. She stared Russia in the eye, no she had to help him. It would make the would a better place. Or so he said.

"Um w-well I know it was created when you ran and failed the last test. When you put the formula in Alfred's brain it was supposed to help ready the process of ridding his mind of all memories. Instead though it created another personality, one that has almost your...well personality and it trust you ."

Russia paused and let the information sink in. So, this could actually be a good thing. He smiled deviously, yes it was good. It was perfect! He just had to keep making the small steps it took and soon maybe just maybe he could lead America on those same steps. Russia spun around and headed out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait brother, where are you going I have something to infor-"

"Not now sister, I have important work to do." He stormed down the hall and was out of sight. Ukraine sighed, her brother wouldn't listen. She walked back to the computer and scanned the readings. She gasped, oh no!

**'Possible side effects of new personality: Includes hallucinations, extreme violence, and **_**insanity**_**.'**

Ukraine's heart raced. This was bad, this was very bad! Suddenly the alarm went off.

**Warning, Warning! Intruder alert, Intruder alert!**

Something was way off about this situation.

* * *

**~America~**

_'Just relax and give in. I can make it all better.'_

The voice was back in his dreams. It tried to persuade him and tempt him, but nothing had worked so far (key word is so far).

_'No more worries, no more stress. I can help you.'_

It made him wonder about his own sanity. Was it really all worth it? Should he really give in?

_'I can make all the hurt go away. Just let me have control.'_

No, no, NO! He would fight it.

_'But for how long young one can you fight me?'_

America trembled in his sleep. The nightmares, the voices. It was all to much.

_'Let me.'_

America's eyes shot open. But they were not his usual light sky blue.

They were blood red.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Another chapter! Yippie!**

**Hope ya guys like this one and I hope it answers a few questions. Time for the action/suspense to come soon. CANT WAIT;D**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**P.S. I LOVE MEATBALL SANDWICHES!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING WARNING WARNING!**

"AHHHHH Germany what was that?"

"I don't know, calm down Italy!"

"What is happening England-san?"

"Dont look at me!"

"Oi, Angleterre don't yell at Japan."

**WARNING WARNING WARNING!**

Gunfire was heard from the distance, and it was getting close. Suddenly a guard was thrown out of nowhere and tore through the metal of the bars. England, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan saw their chance and ran.

"What was that all about!" France shouted over the roaring gunfire.

England shrugged, "I have not a bloody clue!"

"Quiet you two, we have to first deal with finding America!"

"Yes, I agree with Germany-san."

"Me to!"

Both England and France nodded to the former axis and continued to run down the halls. It was madness, screams could be heard behind. It sounded like a wild beast had gotten loose.

'What is Russia feeding his pets?" thought England. They all suddenly halted to a stop. Two guards were aiming their weapons at them, but the looks on their faces appeared to be more...zombie-like. Germany pulled out his gun and aimed it also at the guards. France, England, and Japan pulled out their swords and Italy started waving a white flag like crazy.

"I suggest that you move." Germany stated clicking the safety off his gun. His eyes looked cold, Italy shuddered. He hasn't seen him like that since WW2.

"Ah Germany, you still have that spark in you after all."

Everyone turned to spot a smug Belarus from behind. She was standing against the wall, twirling a knife in her hand and had that 'this is business, not personal' aura around her. Not looking up Belarus continues to stare at the twirling knife lazily in her hand.

"Belarus I-"

The knife was suddenly tossed strait past Germany and plunged into one of the guards. He stumbled and collapsed to his knees then to the ground. The other guard stared in shock with all the rest.

"PHILL!" He collapsed to his knees besides the other. Belarus shook her head, "Do not worry, he's not dead. Only wounded sadly." The gunfire and yelling was getting closer with each passing minute. Belarus walked up to Germany.

"That was for leaving me in the rain."

England raised his sword at her, "Where is America!" Belarus tossed her hair and twisted her head to glare at England.

"If I knew would you think I would tell _you_." England scowled. She turned back to Germany, running her fingers up and down his chest. "You want to know where America is?" Germany stared at her with wide, confused eyes. Italy stood behind Germany, peeking his head over his shoulders. Both England and France had their swords raised to Belarus, glaring at her with all their might.

"Ja." Belarus stopped moving her fingers up Germany's chest and stopped near his chin. The noise was getting louder now. Almost to the point of ear shattering. She leaned closer to Germany's ear.

"It's a secret."

**BAM!**

Germany stumbled back as Belarus punched him square in the face. He held his injured face to his hands, Belarus smiled and raised her knuckles They looked to have small raver blades on the tips of them.

Italy ran over to Germany.

"Germany, Germany are you alright?"

Germany answered his question by lifting his face from his hands for a second. It was covered in blood. Italy froze, his world fell. Germany was...in pain. He stared at Germany in silence while France, England, and Japan were all racing towards Belarus, lashing their swords.

'Someone hurt Germany...Belarus hurt Germany..._Belarus hurt Germany_!"

Japan was slashing at Belarus with all his might. Nobody hurt his friend! England and France were right behind him, using their sword fighting skills to the test.

"_You monster_!" An enraged Italy slammed onto Belarus. He used his white flag to an advantage, blinding Belarus temporarily and smacking her with it as hard as he could. She scrambled to get him off her shoulders but Italy refused, not letting Belarus have a single moment to catch herself. Just as she was going to slam into the wall Italy flipped off her and kicked her right in the stomach, sending her back and sprawled on the ground. He walked towards her, standing right over her head.

"YOU LITTLE-" She screamed as she turned her head to yell at him but Italy slammed his white flag on her head. She slumped to the ground, unconscious. Italy dropped the white flag and ran over to Germany.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Japan had been mending his head the time Italy was fighting Belarus and looked up. "He will be alright, just had some scratches." Italy let out a sigh. Meanwhile England and France were standing by, waiting for any noise at all. Nothing, it was all suddenly silent. No more gunfire?

"We better get goi-" France froze and fell to the floor. Italy stared wide-eyed until doing so to, then Japan, then Germany.

"WAIT!" England backed up to the wall, hyperventilating. He jerked his head to side to side looking for anything in the dark halls. It was silent, to silent. He pulled out his sword again, readying it for attack. Everything was still dark, everything was still silent.

"Hello England." England's head snapped forward and he came face to face with, he couldn't believe it. It was like a nightmare.

"A-America?" England stared wide-eyed as America grinned evilly down at him. America's hand shot out and connected with his throat cutting him off from any oxygen. He clawed at the strong hand but it remained glued onto his neck.

America's smiled turned into a somewhat Cheshire grin that would have made England's own cat jealous.

"Ночь ночь Англии."

And he was sucked into the darkening abyss.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Yo sorry if this sucks. I will fix it later!**

**WHOOP~ Whats with Germany and Belarus!? I loved the part when Italy went all "ATTACK" O_e!**

**Ночь ночь Англии = night night England**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!;D**


End file.
